


For StormyShips_QuackityNotFound

by Anonymous



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Appreciation Post, Fluff, Not a fic, Quackitynotfound, Stormyships_quackitynotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A very big appreciating towards my favourite author!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	For StormyShips_QuackityNotFound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyShips_QuackityNotFound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/gifts).



_My Dearest Storm,_

_I think I should start this off by saying that I admire you so much and that I literally worship the ground you walk on. You have made the QuackityNotFound community such a wholesome and peaceful place, even_ _though it’s tiny. If you ever stopped writing, I think I would die. Though you are young, you are very mature and amazingly smart. As shown through your use of codes and writing material. You are one of the biggest underrated writer I know, you definitely deserve more love. There is no sentence in the world that can describe your kindness to others, you have the heart of an angel. Every story you have written brings a smile not only to my face, but others too. If there’s anyone who deserves the title as the QNF Queen, it’s you. Your kind to everyone, whether they be a stranger or someone you hate. You show deep respect no matter who they may be, and not once have I ever seen you fail to show that. I can’t wait to see what you do next. Your always scheming something amazing. You do your writing for us, even if you don’t want to. And that’s why your such a loveable person, Storm. Everyone who gets to know you loves you, they care for you like you’re their own. You have mentioned before that you have an unhappy family. We are your family. Nothing will change that. Not ever. I hope to see your writing skills progress even farther than they have now, because I know they will. I live for your works, they get me going through a rough day. You’ve gifted a work to me before, even if you don’t know who I am. I love you. So freaking much. Everyone else does too. Never forget that. This is probably a good place to end this letter. I don't have the words to voice how much I’m grateful to you. Thank you for existing. And for being you. Every good thing that has happened to you, you deserve. Because your so kind, your personality is beautiful. You shine like a diamond in the rough. The very existence on Quackity x George was unheard of until you decided to step onto the platform. Even if you knew you were going to get hate, even if you knew you might not be a big writer, you still decided to write. And that’s what makes you so admirable. Thank you. So so much. I can’t believe I’m writing this to you, your my idol. I could ramble on forever about why you are such a queen. But I don’t want to waste your time. Thank you, you may be a stranger but I feel like I’ve known you for my whole life. Your so open with yourself, I strive to be like you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

_-Anon_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes queen. I think you dropped this 👑


End file.
